1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed generally to fasteners, and more particularly, to a ratcheting locking mechanism for threaded fasteners.
2. Background of the Related Art
Threaded fasteners designed to lock male and female threaded components together are well known in the art and include, for example, lock washers, blind thread bores filled with resilient inserts and screw thread profiles that deform when tightened. Fasteners with self-locking accessories such as cotter pins and lock wires are also known. Other examples of self-locking threaded fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,468 to DiStacio on Oct. 24, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,378 to Van der Drift on Jul. 23, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,708 to Van der Drift et al. on Feb. 3, 1998, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In addition, it is known in the art to apply temporary adhesives to screw threads. Once cured, the adhesive helps prevent loosening. However, normal removal torque can break the bond for removal. Such adhesives tend to perform poorly in high temperature applications.